


Day 30: Marriage

by eating_custardinbed



Series: Pride Month: IT Crowd style [30]
Category: IT Crowd
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Cute, Cutesy, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluffy, In Love, Love, M/M, Marriage, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding, Wedding Fluff, final part, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25290535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eating_custardinbed/pseuds/eating_custardinbed
Summary: The boys finally get married((THIS IS THE FINAL OFFICIAL INSTALMENT)
Relationships: Maurice Moss/Roy Trenneman
Series: Pride Month: IT Crowd style [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780783
Comments: 13
Kudos: 21





	Day 30: Marriage

**Author's Note:**

> this is the final part!!! i'm a little sad, ngl! i really hope you enjoyed this little journey, and that you enjoy this final part :)
> 
> todays prompt is “I’ve been waiting a long time.”

The wedding day was finally here. 

When Moss woke up, Roy had already left. He yawned, rolling onto his side to grab his glasses. When he put them on, he noticed a post-it note on the alarm clock. It read: 

_Sorry I’m not here when you wake up, my mum was bugging me to leave and I didn’t want to wake you. Jen called, she said she and Richmond should be here by ten. They’re bringing breakfast. Can’t wait to see you later! Roy xx_

Moss grinned, setting the note down as he stretched out. He had a few nerves building in the pit of his stomach, but at the same time he was excited. They’d been waiting for this day for six months now. Everything was going to be perfect. It _had_ to be. 

The first thing he did when he got up was go over and check the wardrobe for his suit. Yep, there it was, all ready it its protective cover. He let out a sigh of relief. He’d been worrying all night that something had happened to it. No, he wasn’t sure why either. It didn’t look right, though, without Roy’s next to it. 

Come to think of it, nowadays he didn’t feel quite right when he wasn’t with Roy. Before, he always preferred being on his own, but now whenever he was left on his own, he felt all discombobulated and just... not right. No, he _liked_ being with Roy. Good, he supposed. They were going to be married, after all. 

He was about to go into the kitchen and make himself a cup of tea when there was a knock at the door. Confused, he looked down his watch. His eyes widened. How was it ten already!? He was supposed to have been up two hours ago! Running his hand through his hair, he rushed over to the door and opened it up. 

“Good morning!” Jen exclaimed, coming forward and throwing her arms around his neck, pulling him down into a hug. Behind her, Richmond gave him a slightly awkward smile and raised his hand. Moss did the same back. Finally, Jen let him go. “Are you nervous?” 

“A little,” Moss said with a small smile. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “But excited too!” 

“I bet you are,” she replied. She clapped her hands together, pushing Moss gently out of the way and walking confidently into the flat. Moss watched her in slight amazement. Richmond shook his head, coming in and closing the door behind him. 

“She’s going to be like that all day,” he said. Moss shook his head. “But she’s making pancakes.” 

“Making?” 

“Heating up packaged pancakes.” 

The two of them shared a chuckle. Since Richmond had returned from having scurvy, he and Moss had actually been getting rather close. They got on remarkably well, and Moss found himself sometimes genuinely enjoying the goth’s company. That’s why he’d asked him to be his best man. 

“We went past the hotel on the way here,” Richmond said as they made their way towards the kitchen. Moss shot him a nervous look, chewing on the inside of his cheek in his anxiousness.

“And?” he asked. 

“Everyone’s up, by the looks of it. There was a lot of people stood outside having a cigarette, that’s for sure.”

“Did you see Roy?” 

“No. I’m assuming he was inside.” 

Moss nodded. He looked down at the floor, and then back up at Richmond and Jen (who was rooting through the cupboards). 

“He’s going to show up, isn’t he?” he said in a small voice. Jen looked over at him, and made a small noise. 

“Of _course_ he is,” she said. “Now, where do you keep your maple syrup?” 

***

Over in the hotel, Roy was freaking out. 

“Mam, I can’t do this!” he said as he paced his parents’ hotel room, his head in his hands. His mum tried to catch him and make him stand still, but he shook her off. “What was I thinking!? Oh, it’s all going to go wrong, isn’t it?” 

“Right, calm down,” his mother said. She stood and grabbed a hold of his shoulders, forcing him to sit down on the edge of the bed. “Everything is going to be fine.” 

“How do you know that?” Roy replied. His voice was full of tears. His mum shook her head, turning to her husband. 

“Your turn,” she said. “See if you can help him.” 

Roy’s father shot his wife a pleading look, but she gave him such a fuming look that he didn’t dare argue with her. He cleared his throat and sat down heavily next to his son. 

“Roy, my lad, when your Ma and I got married, I was nervous too,” he said. Roy sniffed, looking at his father with a little shock on his face. 

“ _You_ were nervous?” he asked. His father nodded. “But... you don’t get nervous.” 

“Well, I love your Mam and I was worried that I wasn’t going to be good enough for her,” his father replied. Roy looked over at him, wiping his eyes on his sleeve. “But that turned out alright, didn’t it?” 

His mother gave her husband a half-hearted glare, but her smile betrayed her. Roy grinned at them, feeling a little more at ease. 

“It’s just...” he paused, letting out a frustrated sigh. He knew what he was feeling, but he wasn’t sure how to articulate it. His parents nodded their heads. “Yeah.” 

“It’ll all be fine,” his mother said. Roy smiled at them. 

Then the rest of the family descended upon the room, and Roy soon forgot about it. 

***

“How many times have you tried it on since you bought it?” Jen asked. She was leaning against the doorframe, a small smile on her face as she watched Moss. He was looking at himself in the mirror, fiddling with little bits of his suit. He shrugged. 

“Quite a few times,” he said. He undid his tie again and re-tied it. He’d been doing that for the past ten minutes. He turned to Jen. “It looks okay, doesn’t it?”

It struck Jen at that moment that this was probably the first time she’d ever seen Moss in a long-sleeved shirt. He was wearing a navy waistcoat, which perfectly accentuated the light-grey blazer. He was stood a little awkwardly, but that was sort of standard with Moss so she wasn’t too worried about that. 

“It looks lovely, Moss,” she said. He smiled at her. 

They were at the venue already. Moss had insisted on going down there as soon as they had finished eating breakfast to check up on all of the decorations he, Roy and Jen had spent the entire previous day putting up. Of course, they had been fine. It was now nearly quarter past one, and the guests were due to start arriving in fifteen minutes. 

“I’m really getting married,” Moss said, his voice quiet. Jen and Richmond smiled at him. He glance down at the floor, and then looked back up at them. “I never thought this would happen.” 

“Sweetheart...” Jen started to say, but she was interrupted by a soft knock at the door. 

Confused, the three of them looked at each other. There wasn’t supposed to be anyone here. Jen gave Moss an odd look before moving off the door frame and opening the door. It revealed a rather squat smiley woman, who looked straight at Moss and grinned. Moss beckoned her in with a smile. 

“Auntie, what are you doing here?” he said with a small laugh as he stooped down to hug her. Then he saw Jen and Richmond looking at him confusedly. “Oh, Jen, Richmond, this is my Auntie Brenda. She’s my dad’s sister.” 

“Nice to meet you,” Jen said with a smile, holding her hand out. Brenda took it with a grin. 

“Moss has told us all about you,” she said. She sounded approving enough. She turned back to Moss with a strange look on her face. “There’s someone here who wants to talk to you.” 

“O-o-o-okay?” Moss said nervously. His aunt smiled and left for the room for a moment. 

When she came back in, Moss’ mother was trailing behind her. 

Moss stumbled backwards a little, gaping at her. She was well dressed up, in her best dress and a big hat. She was staring at her shoes. Jen furrowed her brow, confused. Richmond’s face didn’t change, but he too was confused. 

“M-mum?” Moss stammered. “Wh-what are you doing here?” 

At that, his mother looked up at him. It was clear she’d been crying, as her eyes were red and bloodshot. She tried to take a step towards him, but he shook his head as his eyes filled with tears. “If you’ve just come to berate me, you can leave right now. This is supposed to be the happiest day of my life and you are not going to ruin it.” 

“No, I’m not here for that,” she said. She sniffed a little and glanced at her sister-in-law, who shot her a deadly glare. “I wasn’t going to come at all, but then your aunt and I had a long talk and...” She took a deep breath, taking a step towards him. “I realised that I was so tied up with the fact that Roy is a... man,” (at this, she winced) “that I never really saw how the two of you interacted, or what your relationship was really like.” 

“You never even asked,” Moss said quietly, staring at the floor. Jen came forward, putting her hand on his shoulder. 

“Do you want me to kick her out?” she whispered. Moss shook his head. She nodded, moving out the way in respect. 

“Those few months when you were living at home when you two were dating are the happiest I’ve ever seen you,” Moss’ mother said. She took another step forward towards her son. “I know I’ve been awful to you, and I understand if you don’t want me here, but...” She stepped forward, taking her son’s hands in hers. “I want to try and make it better between us. I know it won’t be easy, for either of us, but... I’d like to try and get my son back.” 

Moss stopped, staring at his mother’s hands. He stared for nearly a minute straight, and Jen really thought he was going to pull away. So did his mother. She sighed, ready to pull her hands away and walk out when Moss pulled her into a tight hug, burying his face in her shoulder. She gasped a little, holding him close. 

“I love you, mum,” he said once he let her go. “Of course I want you in my life.” 

“Thank you,” she replied, seeming genuinely grateful. 

“But you say one horrible thing to my husband,” he took a step towards her, so that he towered over her even more. “ _One_.” He paused, glaring at her. “And you are _out._ I do love you, and you can say whatever hurtful thing you want to me, but I will _not_ have you be disrespectful to the love of my life.” 

“Okay,” his mother said. She looked down at the ground. “I suppose that’s only fair, considering how awful I’ve been to you.” 

“Let’s not talk about that today,” Moss replied. She smiled at him and nodded. His aunt came forward, taking her sister-in-law by the arm and leading her out of the room after shooting Moss a pleased look. Moss watched them go. 

As soon as the door closed, his face split into a huge grin and he began to jump around the room with joy. He rushed over to Jen and Richmond, pulling them both into a tight hug. Jen chuckled, patting him on the back, whilst Richmond’s eyes widened. Once he let them go, he grinned, moving towards the door. 

“Good start, I suppose,” he said before opening the door and making his way out towards the venue. 

***

When two forty-five rolled around, Moss’ nerves were starting to build a little more. 

He was standing at the makeshift altar, Richmond by one side of him and Jen on the other. Everybody was watching them. It was making him anxious. 

“Roy’s supposed to be here by now,” he whispered to Jen. He shot her a nervous look. 

“They’re probably just stuck in traffic,” she whispered back. He furrowed his brow but nodded, casting another nervous look over the room. He caught his mother’s eye, and she gave him a small smile. He couldn’t help but smile back at that as his stomach twisted uneasily. How much longer was he going to be standing here? 

When the music finally started up, it was almost relieving. He took a deep breath, turning towards the entrance. Everybody else did too. Some of the little kids were kneeling in their seats, trying to peer over the adults’ heads. 

And then Roy appeared, and Moss forgot that everyone else existed. 

They were both wearing the exact same suit, but Moss couldn’t help but think that it looked far better on Roy (this, of course, was preposterous, as it looked equally as good on both of them). The Irishman was flanked by his parents, his sisters trailing behind as bridesmaids (groomsmaids?). Once he clapped eyes on his fiance, his face split into a huge grin, and they nodded to each other. Moss giggled, looking down at his shoes. 

Once Roy reached the altar, his parents kissed him on the cheeks before leaving and sitting in the front row. Each of his sisters glared at Moss before doing the same. Roy smiled, coming over and taking Moss’ hands in his. Moss blushed, looking up at his fiance. The officiant smiled at the two of them as Jen came over and stood just next to Roy. 

“Hi,” Roy murmured. 

“Hi,” Moss replied. 

“Is that your... mum sitting there?”

Moss grinned. 

“Yeah. She actually came.” 

“We have all gathered here today to witness the union of Maurice Moss and Roy Trenneman,” the officiant said, cutting their conversation short. “Now, we could go all long and boring with this, but the grooms asked me to make it as short as possible so we can start partying as soon as possible.” A chuckle rippled through the room at this. “So we’re going to skip straight to the vows. Roy?”

“Oh shit, it was me first,” Roy murmured. That earned a proper laugh from the room, and Moss as well. Roy blushed, smiling at the floor before looking back up. “God, this feels like the engagement again. I know exactly what to say but...” He paused, taking a deep breath. Moss squeezed his hands, giving him a comforting look. Roy nodded his head, looking up and smiling at his partner. “Look at you. How does somebody like me end up with somebody as perfect as you?” Moss blushed at this, smiling shyly at him. “The point is, you’re the best thing that has ever and will ever happen to me. And I hope that it never ends, because I never want to be without you ever again.” 

Jen leant forward, handing Roy the ring. She had tears streaming down her face, and she gave them both a smile as she leaned back. Roy took Moss’ hand, sliding the ring onto his finger. “Enjoy being legally bound to me for the rest of our living days. Also, I’m burning our partnership certificate. Good luck returning me without the receipt.” 

Moss chuckled, but his eyes were filled with tears. Even the officiant was looking a little shiny-eyed. 

“Moss?” she prompted. 

“I don’t think anything I can say can top that,” Moss said with a small chuckle. “What can I say? I love you. _I’ve been waiting a long time._ I never thought I’d have you, but somehow through an unlikely series of events, it happened.” He paused, looking up to Roy. “And I wouldn’t change any of it for the world. I love you, and I’m looking forward to the rest of our lives together.” 

Richmond handed him the ring, and Moss gently slid it onto Roy’s finger. They gazed at each other for a moment, smiling, lost in their own little world. The officiant took a deep breath as she blinked back tears. Most of the congregation hadn’t been able to do that. 

“Moss, do you take Roy as your civil partner?” she asked. Moss grinned. 

“I do.” 

“Roy, do you take Moss--” 

“Of course I bloody do!” Roy blurted. The officiant chuckled. 

“Then it is my pleasure to announce you as civil partners,” she said. “You can kiss!” 

As their lips met, the room erupted with applause. 

***

The reception was equally as lovely. Moss and Roy had been milling around to start with, Roy’s arm protectively around his husband’s waist, but they had to stop to talk to people so many times that it hardly seemed worth it. Instead, they had picked a spot and let people come up to them. They had just finished talking to an old family friend of Roy’s when all of a sudden three little boys came barrelling up to them. 

“Uncle Roy, Uncle Roy!” they all shouted simultaneously. Roy laughed, taking his arm from around Moss to pick them all up. They all hugged him, huge smiles on their faces. 

“It’s been _a-a-a-a-a-a-_ ages since we’ve seen you!” the biggest one, who still only looked to be around five or six said. 

“Ages!” the littlest (probably around two or so) repeated. 

“I know!” Roy replied. “God, you’ve all grown so much since I last saw you.” He put them down, and then ruffled the littlest’s hair. “You were only a baby!” 

“Roy?” Moss said gently as Roy put his arm back around his waist. 

“Oh, right,” Roy said. “Moss, meet Paddy, Sean and Seamus. They’re my sister’s kids.” 

“How come you’re not a girl?” Sean-- the middle one, probably around four or so-- asked. Roy turned bright red at this and opened his mouth to say something, but Moss stopped him with a small pat on the shoulder and a chuckle. 

“Because boys can marry boys too,” he said. All three of their eyes widened at that. 

“So, if I wanted to kiss a boy instead a girl, I could?” Seamus (the oldest) asked. Moss shrugged. 

“I don’t see why not.” 

“Cool!” Seamus yelled. He came forward and gave them both a hug. “Thank you, Uncle Moss!” 

With that, he ran away, and his brothers soon followed. Moss and Roy looked at each other for a moment before bursting into giggles. They smiled at each other, and Roy pulled Moss slightly closer to him. 

“Moss? Can the three of us talk?” Moss’ mother asked as she came forward towards them. Roy’s face fell at this, and he looked at Moss as if he wanted to leave. Moss gave him a small look, and the Irishman folded, but he didn’t look happy about it. 

“Sure, mum,” Moss said. “What do you want to talk about?” 

“Well, I wanted to talk to Roy,” she said. Moss nodded, turning to his husband a little expectantly. 

“Um, hey, Mrs Moss,” Roy said awkwardly. 

“I’m sorry for how I treated you,” she said. Roy blinked, a little taken aback. He hadn’t been expecting that. 

“Er... thank you?” he said. 

“You make my son happy,” she continued. “And the only thing that matters is that he’s happy.” 

“I’ll make sure he is,” Roy told her. 

“I am here,” Moss murmured. When Roy looked over to him, he gave him a cheeky smile. “Thank you, mum.” 

She smiled at them. She reached over and gave Moss a quick hug, kissing him on the cheek before wandering off somewhere. Roy turned to Moss in amazement. 

“What happened to her?” he asked, perplexed. 

“My aunt,” Moss said with a smile. “She was always good with her.” 

Roy chuckled, shaking his head and pulling his husband close to him. 

“Hey, we’re married,” he said. 

“I know, Roy. Surprisingly, I was there.” 

“Are you going to be this sassy for our whole marriage?” 

Moss giggled. He leaned over and kissed Roy quickly, smiling at him before resting his head on his shoulder. 

“Love you, husband.” 

“Love you too, husband.”

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope you enjoyed this! please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed, and i really hope you enjoyed this little series :)
> 
> stay safe and happy, y'all. hopefully i'll be back soon with something else out of my countless wips lmao xx


End file.
